


It's not cool, it's high

by Yuffyka



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: And Very Detailed, Consensual, Drug Use, Graphic Description, High Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, sad angsty start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuffyka/pseuds/Yuffyka
Summary: I messed with the ending of the first season and Barry is miserable with it... He wants a night out. He ends up in Len's bed.I made up some based-on-real-science-fake-science to get Barry high and happy... and I loved doing itIf you've read any of my other fics you can probably guess that I failed an exam again and I'm directing my stress over it into writing smut.Really, it's just smut with a bit of a reason to drive Barry to Len (my usual thing)Enjoy!





	It's not cool, it's high

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote (and edited) this in under 6 hours and I spent about 20 more to find a good title... I did not succeed...

When they opened the portal for Eobard, Barry went back in time to save his mom but all he managed was being with her until she passed away. He felt more broken than ever, so he couldn’t imagine letting Eddie die for them. He wasn’t worth it. He should be the one dying to save the others. He created several short time loops and managed to save Eddie and Ronnie and Eobard disappeared, but he couldn’t be sure where he went, and he was probably alive.

This meant everyone was happy but still half the city was destroyed, and a lot of people died.

Not long after, Iris said her final yes to Eddie’s official, untainted proposal and they were thinking about the best season for the wedding. Iris was crazy excited and talked about her ideas about the wedding all the time.

Barry desperately needed his best friend, because he needed to talk about his mother. About what happened when he went back and about his doubts concerning the time loops he created and remembered, but no one else seemed to notice. But he couldn’t bring her down with the sad topic. So, he just listened, and it teared his insides apart.

He managed to act somewhat normal, but he never felt more depressed in his life. The loss of his mother was torturing him with renewed strength and all those people who died because of the singularity were on him. He tried to help rebuild the city, but he felt like it meant nothing when he could never bring those people back to their families.

Though he seemed to be the only one who considered himself a monster instead o a hero. Everyone else kept telling him he was a hero and he saved many lives before and if he died everyone would mourn him but that wasn’t very effective at cheering him up, so they tried other ways too.

Caitlin and Cisco were both trying to come up with a formula for him that could block his enzymes, so he could get drunk, but it never worked. He also tried to think about it and looked into the work of those enzymes, but he wasn’t a doctor, and couldn’t really come up with an idea.

One afternoon he was reading an article on the internet - okay, right it was a blog - that first talked about their experiences with different drugs but then started to go into a little bit of detail about how they had their effect. It reminded Barry that he did know a bit about this topic from his own studies. Maybe he was trying to approach this topic the wrong way. Alcohol was a diffusible small molecule that was a fairly good energy source between carbohydrates and fats, but it only interfered with normal pathways in the human body. But there were other drugs that didn’t just interfere or were other substrates for enzymes and receptors. There were drugs like marijuana and opiates that had their actual receptors on certain human cells and used the body’s own resources to have their effect, going through the right pathways. And that could be perfect for Barry. His endogenic cannabinoid and opioid pathways are probably very active which should mean he had pretty up-regulated receptor count on his central nervous system.

Conclusion, he should get some weed.

But he wouldn’t smoke weed alone. And now he was back at his main problem, he was lonely and sad. He didn’t want to end up in a strengthened panic attack with the wrong combination of his feelings, his powers, and the effects of a drug.

His first thought was of course Iris, again. He thought about what it would be like to get high with her, to have her in his arms as his feelings lightened and his thoughts were freed.

He shook himself, now he was also horny as hell. He needed something or someone to take his mind off her. And some sexual kind of relief involved wouldn’t be too bad either. He lied on his back on his bed and stared at the ceiling, lost in thought.

Any pretty girl would remind him of Iris. And he wouldn’t go home with a girl he didn’t find personally appealing. Sad side effects of having a type. Those girls who would turn him on, would also remind him of Iris in some way, because Iris had all the features that he liked combined.

Okay, he needed a guy. A guy who could also get drugs because Barry had no idea where he should get some. He would lose his job if he got caught buying drugs, and with his luck he probably would get caught very fast.

He thought about Oliver, but he was far away, and Barry was convinced that he should be with Felicity.

Then he had a crazy and dangerous idea. He wanted to go find Snart. He could probably get anything at any time in this city. He was pretty hot, and that way Barry wouldn’t have to worry about feelings involved. But he also just been betrayed by the guy. And he also had the only weapon that was effective against Barry. And that weapon could cause him a lot of pain. Maybe he deserved that pain...

He shook himself and made up his mind. He dressed in tight dark skinny jeans and a tight black T-shirt with a black jacket. He ruffled his hair into a mess. He only took his phone and an older wallet with some cash and his ID card.

He took off for Saints and Sinners as his first target, though he checked all the bars and clubs that he crossed on his way there. He found Snart in Saints of course.

When he stepped into the bar he felt strangely nervous but in a thrillingly good way and he was half hard in his tight pants. He first put his hands in his pockets and willed them to stop shaking. Then he walked up to the counter where Snart was ordering at the moment. He took a deep breath before the last few steps.

“Hey, Snart!” He stepped up next to the man, maybe already a little too close.

“Barry?” Snart raised an eyebrow at the younger man, while unconsciously waved to the bartender to make his drink two. He was kind of a gentleman most of the time as it usually got him forward.

Barry was too nervous and excited and a mess to take his time or think about what he should do.

“Would you kill me for this?” He asked and leaned in, he grabbed Snart’s left arm and right side to turn him towards himself and kissed the man.

Snart was at complete loss at first. What the hell was the kid doing?! But those soft sweet lips felt and tasted amazing and were also willing and he couldn’t stop himself from kissing back. He deepened the kiss and took control.

They kissed for a bit but then they pulled away to get some explaining done.

“What the hell was that?” Snart’s voice was unusually deep and soft like a purr. It did things to Barry down there.

“I want you to fuck me.” Barry said boldly before he started thinking.

“Have you been whammied or something?” Snart blinked surprised. This better not be some kind of a trick because it was hot as hell.

“No.” Barry said a bit more soberly and sadly. “Life’s just getting too much, and I want a night out. I want you to get me some weed and fuck me when I’m high.”

Snart could only blink for a few seconds while the bartender put two beers in front of them.

“Are you okay?” He asked with concern, he didn’t know how he was supposed to react.

“I’m a CSI and a superhero, standing in a lowlife bar with my nemesis, asking for sex and drugs, you think I’m okay?” He was getting louder towards the end of that sentence, almost hysterical.

“What’s wrong with the legal stuff?” Snart asked raising his beer and drinking some of it.

“It doesn’t have an effect on me...” he looked down sadly.

“And you sure you want me for this?” Snart leaned in close to Barry’s mouth again and licked his own lips. This boy was cute and hot and innocent. He wanted to fuck him so bad it hurt, but he already hurt the sweet, young hero enough and he wouldn’t do this if there were any feelings involved. He was already a bit scared of having feelings for this kid. “Don’t you think one betrayal was enough?” That was when he noticed his sister was back from the restroom at his other side at the counter, well in this position mostly behind him.

“You remember that huge black hole like thing above the city a few weeks ago?” Barry looked up at him with tears of anger and pain in his eyes. But the anger wasn’t against Leonard it was against himself and Leonard felt his stomach drop at that kind of deep misery. “That was my fault. All those people who died all those buildings that were ruined that’s all on me. And for what? Just to see my mother die again. Except this time up close, watch life go out of her eyes.” His tears started to fall. “And I couldn’t even defeat her murderer without help. Eddie shot himself to do that. And I couldn’t close the singularity alone. Ronnie died for that. But I was selfish, and I couldn’t lose them, so I ran back in time again and again and I made a mess of timelines and time-loops and now the love of my life is about to marry Eddie and I’m jealous and sad and just scared it’ll all fall apart even more and...” he couldn’t talk anymore because he was crying too hard.

“Damnit, kid.” Leonard pulled him into his arms and let him cry. Thankfully there wasn’t anyone in the bar that would cause then problems after hearing this or some of this. Lisa was a bit shocked standing behind him but kept quiet. So much for keeping his feelings out of this. He couldn’t let this beautiful boy suffer even more. “And you think having high-sex with me would solve any of these problems?”

“I need to get my mind off these things...” he said quietly to his shoulder. “I was thinking about going to Oliver, but he has Felicity now and...”

“Oliver?” Snart asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Queen.” Barry answered. “He’s a friend of mine and the only other hot guy who came to my mind...”

“You know Oliver Queen?” Lisa spoke up because she couldn’t keep quiet after that information.

Barry looked up scared of what secrets he gave out not noticing her.

“Oh, about two years ago I helped him out with a strange case in one of their warehouses... a centrifuge was stolen...” he was very nervous in Leonard Snart’s arms with his sister staring at him.

“What is he like in person?” She asked truly curious, and Len just rolled his eyes. A bunch of people died, and many was hurt and what she cares about? Hot guys. Thank god that shit like this couldn’t drag her down.

“Stubborn and grumpy...” Barry grumbled. “But even sexier on the outside.” He chuckled.

“Well my brother’s never been handled on the same page with someone like Queen...” she chuckled.

“They have quite a few things in common actually...” Barry started to think and chuckled. Either both of them should be in prison or Snart should have another chance too.

Leonard rand his fingers through Barry’s hair and kissed him again, deeper and longer.

“So, you chose me over Oliver Queen?” He asked with a self-confident grin.

“Looks like it...” Barry mumbled...he didn’t think about it like that, but it was very much like that. He leaned in for another kiss because Leonard Snart had amazing lips and tongue.

Snart then leaned back licking his lips and looking Barry over. “If we do this...” he started and felt a bit annoyed by his sister’s presence. “You’re getting full service.” He grinned and pushed his hips forward. “I’ll take you home and we’re making tea instead of joints...” he leaned so close that his lips were touching Barry’s ear. “and I’ll fuck you senseless all-night long.”

“Please” Barry sighed. It escaped his lips before he had a chance to stop it.

“Eww... this is too much for me...” Lisa whined and walked away.

“Finally...” murmured Leonard and licked Barry’s ear. He then pulled away and stepped back to find someone with some quality weed. “Wait here, Scarlet.” He gave a small kiss before he walked to the back where it was a bit darker and not exactly friendly.

“Hope you have stamina, kiddo...” the bartender called out to Barry with a sly grin. “Snart likes to play...”

Barry blushed at the implication but didn’t say anything. He was really nervous about the whole thing for several reasons. First, the last time he was with a man was in college, about five years ago. Second, he wasn’t exactly confident about his body or his skills in bed. Third, he hasn’t said anything to Snart about the side effects of his powers, yet. And lastly, he had no idea what kind of effect will the weed have on him.

He drank his beer as he waited just to do something. Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait long until Snart was back at his side, sliding his arm around his waist.

“Come on, cutie, we’re going home...” he whispered in Barry’s ear and lead him out to his bike. Snart held out a spare helmet for Barry.

“But wait, you drank...” Barry frowned at him.

“Not much.” He answered putting his helmet on. “Or do you want to drive?” He teased throwing his leg over the bike. “Because I’m not leaving my bike here...”

“So much for your safety...” Barry murmured but sat behind the older man and slid his hands around his body. He was a little nervous but damn he was about to sleep with him so instead of shying away he held on tight. Fuck, Snart was strong and felt good and solid in his arms.

Leonard just smiled at the strong arms around him, at least he didn’t have to tell him to hold on, not that there was a chance of him falling off. And even if he fell off, he was fast enough to just ran next to the bike. He almost sighed sadly, that he couldn’t live out his protective tendencies on the boy. But the warm and tight feeling around him was good enough.

They traveled for about fifteen minutes before they parked in front of a three-floor apartment complex. It was new built and on the edge of fancy expensive.

“This is one of my favorite safe houses, so I’d appreciate if you kept the address to yourself...” Len looked at him coldly.

Barry stared back for a few seconds, contemplating but then he just shrugged.

Leonard lead him up to the top floor and opened the door to a beautiful loft that was tastefully furnished and decorated in silver and blue with mahogany floor. It was both light and open thanks to the silvery colors and cozy thanks to the darker mahogany.

Barry had to remind himself to close his mouth, but he couldn’t stop staring. This apartment was amazing, and he felt relaxed already.

Snart closed the door behind the still amazed boy and took his shoes off before he walked into the kitchen to start making their tea. Barry followed his lead and took his shoes off before walking to the kitchen too.

“Hey, Snart?” Barry asked insecurely to get his attention. They needed to talk about some things before everything.

“Call me Len, and I’m listening.” He answered and pulled out a not so small bag of weed. Barry blinked at the amount but wasn’t exactly experienced with it.

“Len...” he experimented, and he liked it. “First, I don’t really have experience with getting high... I’ve tried smoking it but never really felt the effect... but also with the changes from the lightning I think... I mean I don’t really know...” he was babbling and couldn’t think, and he was a mess.

“Okay...” Len noted that there won’t be actual information in his sentence. “Let’s start with telling me why can’t you get drunk.”

“It’s because my metabolism is also faster, and my body burns through everything too fast. The positive side is that I can’t really be poisoned.” He smiled. “the negative is that there are no painkillers... but I have a theory about weed...”

“It affects you more naturally and you think that should be even stronger like this...” Len smiled, catching the point.

“Yeah...” Barry smiled wider and Len decided he liked this expression on him. “Also, it’s part of the brain’s coping mechanism to keep going in the worst situation to use endogenic cannabinoids to lessen the pain and well, I fought a lot since I became the Flash so...”

“I see... but with your metabolism I think the tea will have an effect on you a lot faster... which means” he took a small amount of the green ball shaped thingies aside. “A joint for me and a little more tea for you.”

There was already a middle-sized pan on the stove with water warming up.

Len put some of the buds into a grinder and started breaking it into smaller pieces, to an almost but not yet powder form. Barry just watched curiously.

“Butter or coconut oil?” Len asked, and Barry just blinked, having no idea what he meant. Then his brain caught up, obviously THC wasn’t water soluble so there had to be a lipid.

“I don’t know I’ve never tried and I don’t have allergies...” he scratched the back of his head nervously.

“Then get me the butter from the fridge, I prefer the taste with that.” He smiled at Barry’s nervousness. It was amusing how powerful but awkward this boy was. Thank god it wasn’t someone else with this much power. Though he had heard of another speedster, who killed some guys at Mercury labs.

Barry turned almost immediately and grabbed the butter from the fridge. He wanted to use his speed but there was no point to that.

“Also, Len, I...” he blushed and turned away as he handed him the butter. “I kind of... So, I’ve been busy, and my powers interfered and...” he bit his lip. He couldn’t say it.

“You aren’t a virgin, right?” Len asked suspiciously but mostly just to make sure.

“No! Of course, not...” Barry shook his head, still bright red.

“And you’ve been with a guy before, right?” Barry’s nervousness started to make him nervous too.

“Yes! Yes, it’s just... it’s been a while...” Barry tried to look up into his eyes, then away and back and he needed about five or six tries until he had enough strength to keep eye contact. “It’s been about five years since I was with a guy and I haven’t really been with anyone since the lightning...” he bit his lip and hoped it won’t be a problem.

“That’s okay...” Len smiled mischievously. “I can be really patient...” he was finished mixing the weed-almost-powder with the butter and he stepped forward into Barry’s space and pulled him into a kiss. A very passionate one.

Barry moaned into the kiss and put his hands around Len’s neck and melted into his arms completely. He felt so good like this. He had no real idea why he felt suddenly safe in Leonard Snart’s arms, but it was warm and good. Probably because he didn’t pretend to be someone trustworthy or kind or anything at all. He was himself and in a strange twisted way, by that he was one of the most honest people in Barry’s life. Well, at least it felt that way at the moment. And he trusted him enough to let go of some of his control and let his body vibrate.

It was Len’s turn to moan, and he did. One of his hands went up and grabbed Barry’s soft hair while the other went tighter around his waist. He kissed him deeper and pushed him up against a wall. If the kid can do that on purpose, then he was looking forward to having the best night of his life with him. He moved his hips against the younger man’s in a slow rhythm.

“Len...” Barry whimpered when Len pulled back a bit to then attack his neck with kisses and bites and licks. He vibrated again but this time accidentally.

“Mmh... that feels amazing, you know...” Len sighed against his neck and pushed off his jacket. Then he pulled up his shirt to lick at his nipples.

Barry whined and wanted to grab onto something but didn’t know what. He ended up grabbing Len’s jacket, which he wanted to push off but with that talented tongue on his nipple he didn’t have the brain capacity required to do that.

“Mmm... you’re really sensitive...” Len chuckled and gently bit those nipples gaining a yelp.

“I have faster perception... so my conscious brain doesn’t miss any of the sensations to prevent overwhelming... so basically I feel and know of the feeling of every single detail and that’s both amazing and overwhelming... and well sometimes annoying because I can’t really give back much like this...” He was talking mindlessly but he couldn’t care because Len’s tongue till teased his nipples and he was getting closer to coming in his pants.

“Don’t worry about that...” Len chuckled but then pushed himself away and went to the now boiling water.

He turned the stove lower and when the water was only shimmering he put the weed butter mix into a tea egg and into the water. He started counting in the back of his mind and turned back to the shaking crazy sexy boy.

Barry just stood there and tried to stay upright, he was almost on the edge and Leonard haven’t even reached lower than his nipples.

“Look at you...” Len teased and licked his lips. “You don’t have to do anything when you look like this...”

“I also have no refractory period...” he blurted out. “Please make me come...” he closed his eyes for that and was blushing again.

Len walked closer and pulled his T-shirt further up and then off. “Open your eyes!” He leaned in closer but not too close so when Barry opened his eyes he could see him clearly. Len caught those beautiful hazel green eyes and held them. “Say that again!”

“P-please... make me come...” Barry forced out and felt really awkward.

“And you have no idea how hot you are...” Len sighed and dropped to his knees to open Barry’s pants.

Barry just gasped and blinked down on him. Holy shit, Leonard Snart on his knees, for him, that was crazy. And he looked so hot and still so much in control. Barry whimpered on weak legs this was almost too much already. “I won’t last... like at all...” he mumbled a bit ashamed.

“Don’t worry, Scarlet.” He took him out of his underwear. “My ego loves that fact.” He took Barry in his mouth. First just the tip but then almost all the way and Barry came with an almost scream.

Len swallowed and held the younger man’s hips to control his aftershocks, leading him through his orgasm and very gently letting him calm down from his hypersensitivity. He wanted to check out that lack of refractory period, so he kept gently mouthing and licking Barry’s cock and when he stopped whimpering and shuddering with every touch he took it back in his mouth. He started licking and sucking and bobbing his head. And, oh god, it was so easy to please Barry. Basically, he was craving any kind of attention and reacted so openly to every shift of his tongue or any harder suck.

“Len...” Barry whined on shaky legs that barely kept him up. “So good... aaahh... how do you... how are you so good... at everything...? I can’t... please I’m gonna... Len...” he couldn’t form a fairly put together thought and that went through his mess of a filter frontal lobe and turned into this jumble.

Len slid his hands up to Barry’s abs and then a little higher to his nipples. After a second of contemplating he pinched them harder than before.

Barry yelled, and his legs almost gave out under him. “Please.... oh god please... I need to... I want you... I... I’m gonna...”

A harder pinch and a little twist later Len was swallowing come again. He never admitted to anyone how much he loved that feeling. Starting with the other man’s thighs starting to tremble and then take erratic little jerky movements. Then if he took them deep enough he would feel, with his lips, their skin tighten around their balls. It happens just before a hot little spurt hits his throat. And then his partner would tense a little and moan and shiver and keep coming down his throat. And he knew he was good, that he made them feel so good. It was his favorite foreplay and that’s why he preferred younger man who could get it up easily again. Barry was basically his number one fantasy coming to life. He let his cock slip out of his mouth and preened when the boy slowly and shakily sank down in front of him.

“You...” Barry panted. “This was the best blowjob I’ve ever received... or imagined to be honest...” He panted and smiled dopey. His shaky hands were grabbing Len’s jacket and pulled him into a sloppy kiss.

Len felt warmth and pride in his chest.

“I can’t wait for you to be in me...” He barely even blushed he was so up in the clouds still.

“Oh, you’re gonna scream in pleasure all night, don’t you worry...” Len growled in a deep raspy voice that had Barry squirming and whining.

They kissed for the five more minutes that was left for their tea. Then Len stood up and helped Barry up too. He put his pants back on and all his parts inside that belonged there. He led him out of the kitchen and put him on the couch.

“I’ll be back in a sec...” he kissed the boy one more time and went back to the kitchen to get what they needed.

He put the tea in a light blue porcelain teapot with matching cups and sugar holder.  He rolled himself a fast joint -it looked perfect though as always- before opening the pantry. Thankfully he used pretty often this safe house lately, so it was packed with food. There was like fifty packs of different kind of cookies and sweets but suddenly he wanted to make Barry brownies. He would love Len’s brownies. Probably moan around them almost as sweetly when he was sucking him. Len groaned at his own thoughts. He was a little too into this situation even though he knew it wasn’t a lasting thing. But that’s why he had to use this opportunity, he decided to make a brownie later. Now, he just put a bunch of cookies and biscuits on the counter. And one pack on the tray that he grabbed and took to the living room to Barry.

Barry barely even moved from where he left him, or checked the whole apartment and was fast enough to sit back by the time he got the things, he didn’t really care because he didn’t keep anything in his apartment that could be used against him.

Len put the tray on the coffee table and sat on the couch. He poured some tea into both cups, a few fore himself and some more for Barry. The tea was still hot, so he climbed on top of Barry and kissed him again. He couldn’t wait to be in him but for that he wanted the boy to be high and relaxed.

Barry kissed back enthusiastically and opened his legs for Len to get between them. Finally, Len took his jacket off, so Barry could hug him easier and closer.

When Len decided that the tea should be at a drinkable temperature he sat up and let Barry follow.

They drank their teas and Len lit his joe. After a refill for Barry, they both leaned back against the armrests of the couch, facing each other with their legs tangled.

“Wanna talk in more detail about what brought you to me?” Len asked already affected but not high yet. As much as he would punch himself for this if Barry left now, he didn’t want him to have regrets.

“If you consider what I wanted, you aren’t a bad choice...” Barry answered. He probably hadn’t felt it yet, but he was getting high, from what Len could see.

“That’s quite flattering.” He smiled, okay now he started to feel it. “But I betrayed and hurt you... I haven’t robbed you yet...” he tilted his head thinking what bad things he did and didn’t do to the young hero.

“Yeah, well that hurt... but not as bad as Wells... at least you haven’t been nice and caring for months to gain my trust, after murdering my mom, just to use me...” he stared forward unseeing. “He spent fifteen years basically conning me...”

“Now That is patience...” Len noted because damn. When he pulled a long con that meant two years top, after that it lost the thrill and he stopped caring about it. Fifteen years of patience. That was rough.

Barry snorted. “Yeah...“ he looked up and... were Len’s eyes always so blue?

Len knew that second the kid was lost. Yeah with his crazy metabolism the tea hit pretty fast and hard. His pupils were blown, and he looked like he was seeing but also not really. It was kinda cute though. He almost finished his joint, so he leaned back to enjoy the last few pulls.

When he was done he threw the end on the tray and giggled when it landed right in his cup. Barry giggled too, and it was damn adorable. Len just waved him lazily to come closer and Barry sped into his arms.

“Wow...” he looked around amazed Len didn’t know what surprised him, but he didn’t care because he was fascinated by the boy in his arms. How young and pretty he was. How much strength there was in his tight sexy body. How bright and clear his eyes were. How the whole room lit up when he smiled and how amazing he must be to still have faith in the world after so much pains and so many betrayals.

“Watch this...” Barry said before changed their position with super speed. And he was right, it was...-

“Wow...” Len blinked a few times. With his slightly changed perception it was like the swimming colors were dancing playfully around them. And it was beautiful. With another whoosh of dancing shapes and colors he was back on his back and Barry was on top of him.

“Can I take you top off?” Barry asked watching him with fascination.

Len slowly nodded. He didn’t mind this beautiful person seeing him, but he didn’t want to mess up his high with the awful memories.

Barry slowly pulled up and off Len’s shirt. He looked Len up and down, taking in his scars. They were strange but not necessarily in a bad way. He shuddered at some of them, thinking about his studies and knowing the most probable causes of them. He put his palms on Len’s chest, feeling his warmth, his heart beating, and the roughness of the scar tissue.

“Do they feel different to touch?” He asked following some lines with his fingers.

“Some of them... some of them are more sensitive and some of them doesn’t have feeling anymore... though there’s a line here...” he led Barry’s fingers along one of his ribs. “Where I don’t feel at all... I was literally stabbed in the back and it hurt the nerves that didn’t heal...” he watched Barry’s reaction.

Barry looked sad about it. He leaned back down and kissed Len slowly and gently, enjoying every second. Then he started going lower and kissed and licked him all over. He experimented with all the scars and all the soft intact skin. When he didn’t get anything, he went on and when he gained a small gasp or sigh he played a bit more there. He had no idea how much time passed until he reached the hem of Len’s jeans. He looked up for his nod and smile and went on opening the piece of clothing and freeing Len’s member. He gulped as he pulled all the clothes completely off. Len had a pretty intimidating size. Barry placed himself comfortably between Len’s legs and licked at his cock. He shuddered and vibrated at the feeling. Then he started takin him in his mouth. It was a challenge, but he tried to be good and Len’s small pleased sounds suggested he was on a good path. Len tasted and felt amazing on his tongue. He wasn’t sure if it was the effect of the drug or he was so perfect by himself. He never wanted to stop sucking him.

After a while as Len got closer, he rand his fingers to Barry’s hair and grabbed it hard. “I wanna come inside your ass, not your mouth.” He said and pulled the slightly blushing and very turned on Barry up for another deep kiss. “You wanna get fucked right here or in the bedroom?”

Barry kissed him again with a moan and then whisked them both onto the bed.

They both just blinked for a few minutes as their brains caught up to what just happened. Then they both giggled. It felt amazing.

Then Len sat up and got rid of the rest of Barry’s clothing and put him on his stomach to gain access to his hole. He got himself lube and condoms and after a grin a few toys.

He started with his tongue though. He pulled Barry’s ass apart and licked at his hole receiving a delicious moan. He licked and sucked and played with him for a while turning him into a shaking mess.

“Please...” Barry whined and tried to push back to have something, anything more.

Len lubed up his fingers and turned Barry onto his back. He leaned down to take his cock in his mouth and pushed a slick finger in.

Barry gasped and arched. Len sucked him, and it felt even better than in the kitchen. He just struggled and whined and begged and came four more times by the time Len worked it up to three fingers.

“Len... oh god... please...”

Len pulled his fingers out and pushed in a dildo that was about the size of four of his fingers. He had this toy and one more up to his cock’s size. He fucked Barry with it carefully until he came again and while he was shaking and too sensitive he lubed up the other toy and repeated the process with it before getting to lubing his cock.

“You ready for me?” He climbed up to Barry’s mouth for a long sweet kiss.

“Yes, please...” Barry moaned. He arched and whined and kissed as Len entered him.

Len moved slowly and carefully for a very long time until Barry begged him to speed up. They kept kissing as Len moved until they were both out of breath, so they just held and stroked each other. When Len was getting closer again he started stroking Barry’s cock.

Barry arched up from the bed, coming first and for the last time. Len groaned and followed him when he clenched down on his cock.

Len pulled out carefully, lied down next to Barry and pulled him into his arms. They panted there together for long minutes before they both fell asleep for about twenty minutes.

They woke up still mostly high and a bit hungry. After a few more minutes of kissing they managed to get up. Barry wanted to get his underwear back, but Len stopped him. He wanted to use every second he had to check out the boy. Barry blushed but didn’t dress up.

They went back to the kitchen and started eating the cookies. They talked about meaningless things and Len started making that brownie. Luckily, he managed to finish it by the time Barry ran out of food to eat out of his pantry.

Len laughed looking over the empty packages. He pulled Barry in to kiss him for a while, so the brownie had a chance to cool down enough to cut.

And Len was right Barry did moan deliciously around his brownie.

“Shower?” Barry asked stepping up to him after cleaning the kitchen. That was the least he could do after eating all the food.

“I’m getting a bit tired...” Len said before he felt and saw those still playful colors around him.

They washed each other. Then Barry changed the sheets. And finally, after some struggling Barry accepted his fate as the small spoon so they could actually sleep. Through the whole night, without any nightmares or waking ups.

The best night of their life indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget, comments are love! 
> 
> I really need some love now because I keep failing my exams even though I've been studying over ten hours a day in the past two months (yes, at christmas too) and I'm exhausted...
> 
> (and please tell me if there are mistakes because I hate when I reread one of my longer fics for detail and I realize how awfully full of mistakes they are...)


End file.
